Flaws n All
by CarlaPeterLove
Summary: She doesn't understand why he loves her...


**_Just a little something I wrote yesterday..._**

 ** _I'm still getting to grips with Carla & Nick so bare with me and let me know your thoughts._**

* * *

Nothing on earth could have prepared Nick Tilsley for falling in love with Carla Connor but he did and she honestly had no idea how he did.

Sometimes she'd sit and think about it for hours on end.

She just couldn't work out why such a kind, decent and gentle man had given himself to her and not just a tiny part either…

He gave her every single part of him and wanted nothing in return.

At first it was hard for her, it was hard because she'd almost forgotten how it felt to have someone appreciate her for her, so at first she was overwhelmed by it, she didn't know how to handle it, so she used to push him away, it was for his own good as well as hers but he didn't give up.

He never gave up on her even at times when most men would probably run for the hills.

There were days where she'd wake up in a foul mood, she'd be bossy, she'd be really mean to everyone around her including him and yet he wouldn't say a word.

There were times when she'd go off into a complete and utter day dream, where Nick could tell that she just was lost in the complexities of her troubled life, where he would just simply wrap his arms around her and hold her tight until she forgot to think at all.

There were days where she just wouldn't leave him alone. Where she would almost smother him with her kisses and her affection to the point where it would become almost suffocating but then there were days were she would almost show him no love at all, where she would be distant and reluctant to show her feelings. Those days were okay though because he'd make sure he'd give her enough of his love to make up for it.

There were times when she refused to make a decision. Simple ones such as what they should watch on telly that evening she'd say she didn't care and tell Nick to choose, only to say she didn't want to watch what he had picked, ten minutes in.

There were days when she'd shut the world right out, where she'd just sit at home in silence just because she wanted the peace and quiet, These days were okay too because he was content to just pull up a chair and sit beside her.

There were times when she'd nag him non stop just because she wanted his attention.

There were days when they'd go out together. Arm in arm, where many people would watch them and it would start to make her feel nervous. She'd hate the feel of their prying eyes and she couldn't stand the way they were looking at her just because she truly hated any kind of attention but then there were days where she simply didn't care. She'd nuzzle up next to him in the middle of the pub or street and she'd just kiss him stupidly without even thinking twice.

There were times where she'd cry. She'd cry for ages in fact. He'd just hold her close and he wouldn't ask why, he'd just let her cry until she was ready to stop and until she was ready to speak to about it.

He sometimes felt as if she was a puzzle, a puzzle with a few missing pieces, one that only he could complete because it turned out that he was the missing pieces that she needed to feel whole.

She sometimes felt inadequate, undeserving and unworthy of him. She felt this way because he grew up in a nice loving family home on a rather nice street and she grew up in the roughest estate in Manchester. Sometimes she almost felt like a modern day peasant but in his eyes... in his eyes she was a Queen.

He sometimes couldn't work her out, they'd be curled up on the sofa and he couldn't understand why one minute she'd be fine and the next she'd be jumpy, she'd almost be on edge and nervous for no apparent reason but he'd always just let her be. He let her be and he soon began to learn the reasons why she'd suddenly change without warning. He learnt all about the things that made her tick and the things that calmed her down and used those things that he he'd learnt to make her feel safe and protected.

She sometimes felt as if she was just a host of imperfections, that there were so many parts of herself that she didn't like but it doesn't matter because he... well he is special and he sees past all of her insecurities.

He doesn't care that she has flaws, in fact those flaws are all reasons why he loves her so much. He accepts her for what she is, he doesn't try to change her. He would do everything and anything to have her mean days, her bossy days, her suffocating days or her I need space days because _she_ is everything that he has ever wanted in life.

She doesn't understand why he loves her and that... that is why she loves him.


End file.
